Aquilo que o coração quer
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Firebringer drabbles - Jemilla/Zazzalil
1. Chapter 1

**Jemilla & Zazzalil (Firebringer) - Aquilo que o coração quer**

Ainda demoraria horas andando até que Jemilla e Zazzalil chegassem na tribo, elas ficaram andando o mais rápido possível mas estava tarde e a idéia de enfrentarem Snarl exaustas não parecia muito boa então elas montaram um abrigo em uma caverna que Zazzalil encontrou.

E quando elas estavam andando era fácil manter o foco, era seguir em frente, fazer mais lanças, salvar a tribo.

Mas ali ela tinha tempo para parar e pensar e subsequentemente pirar internamente ao concluir que ela tinha largado a vida que ela havia construído para si mesma por Zazzalil, uma pessoa que ela passara muito tempo odiando e ressentindo.

Elas tinham coletado pedaços de madeira que seriam bons como cabos e materiais para prender as pedras, mas apenas dentro da caverna elas encontraram as pedras que dariam boas pontas para as lanças e Zaz estava lhe explicando como montar as coisas. Após ela explicar tudo parecia tão óbvio e tão fácil, difícil imaginar como ninguém tinha visto antes, mas ainda assim era admirável Zazzalil ver primeiro.

Nos anos em que elas ficaram distantes ela nunca havia parado de pensar sobre Zaz, ou falar sobre ela, na sua nova tribo todos conheciam o nome dela e Jemilla podia as vezes ver as caras entediadas e irritadas quando ela começava a falar sobre ela mas ao mesmo tempo ela não conseguia parar. Parecia como uma força dentro dela, ela assumiu que fosse apenas ódio mas no momento que Zazzalil disse que se ela voltasse ela seria sua esposa algo se clicou dentro dela.

Após elas terminarem as lanças, Zazzalil lhe mostrou algumas frutinhas que ela tinha coletado enquanto elas estavam na trilha.

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que essas são do tipo que a Emberly disse que eram boas para comer, e eu já comi algumas mas não se preocupe eu guardei as melhore pra você"

"Porque ?"

"Hum...sabe ser uma boa futura esposa, mostrar que eu posso prover pra você e tal" ela disse dando um sorriso meio tímido.

E com isso as dúvidas que estavam circulando pela mente de Jemilla desde que elas haviam entrado na caverna se aquietaram. Não importa o quão bons e certos para ela Clark e Claire e todos os seus outros maridos e esposas eram Zazzalil era o que ela queria e vendo ela sorrir e Jemilla não conseguia se imaginar querendo qualquer outra vida além daquela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jemilla & Zazzalil (Firebringer) - I will keep you warm**

uando Jemilla era uma criança Molag tinha contado para ela que uma vez houve um inverno tão rigoroso que água congelada havia caído do céu e feito o vale inteiro ficar branco coberto com a água congelada, e aí ela disse que isso aconteceu porque o Pato que criou o universo estava desagradado. Quando Molag lhe contou que a maior parte das coisas que ela acreditava desde a infância eram mentiras ela assumiu que aquela história também era.

Quando Chorn mostrou para ela e para o resto da tribo a história da humanidade ela viu que havia vezes em que aquilo acontecia realmente, mas ainda assim ela não esperava ver diante de seus próprios olhos em seu tempo de vida.

A neve só estava caindo levemente mas ainda assim a terra em volta as cabanas e a vegetação estava coberta de uma camada de neve naquela manhã.

A primeira coisa que ela fez foi garantir que ninguém da tribo saísse descoberto com o tempo daquele jeito, as peles que eles estavam usando apenas para se cobrirem durante as noites foram forjadas em casacos e as botas antes usadas só ao andarem pela pela meta agora eram para ser usadas o tempo todo. Mas apesar das novas regras a tribo estava excitada e estavam envolvidos agora em uma guerra de bolas de neve, as únicas pessoas que não estavam participando eram ela e mais recentemente Zazzalil que tinha deixado a brincadeira alguns minutos antes para se sentar ao lado de Jemilla sentada na pedra em frente a cabana construída por elas após o seu casamento.

"Não é o começo de uma era do gelo sabe ? Pelo que Chorn nos mostrou ainda vai demorar muitas gerações pra isso acontecer" Zazzalil disse com suas

"Eu sei disso, mas ainda assim não é algo bom, vai ser difícil se isso continuar acontecendo"

Zazzalil respirou fundo e colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Jemilla.

"Nós temos comida e nós temos fogo e peles pra nos aquecer e sim vai ser mais difícil achar comida e outras coisas se o inverno for rigoroso, mas você me tem, nós podemos lidar com isso"

"Você realmente acha isso ?"

"Sim eu acho. E eu sei que é difícil não se preocupar, mas agora está tudo bem e todo mundo está se divertindo e seria bom você tentar aproveitar um pouco também"

"Eu não acho que eu me divertiria tanto assim fazendo bolas de neve e jogando nos outros"

"Então nós podemos fazer outra coisa com a neve...eu aposto que eu poderia fazer uma cópia perfeita de você de neve, Emberly e Grunt não são os únicos com habilidade artística sabe ?"

Jemilla riu.

"Você está duvidando das minhas capacidades ?"Zazzalil perguntou.

"Não, nunca de novo" Jemilla sorriu e beijou sua esposa com pequenos flocos de neve caindo sobre suas faces.


	3. A Favorita

N/A : Se passa alguns meses antes do início do musical

 **A Favorita**

O lugar onde o pai de Zazzalil estava enterrado ficava razoavelmente longe da caverna, alguns da tribo estavam com medo que a carne mesmo enterrada fosse atrair Snarl ou algum outro predador até eles, já havia alguns meses desde a última vez que ela estivera ali, ela rezou para que o pato protegesse sua alma e lhe contou como as coisas tinham mudado, que eles não estavam mais comendo bebês e que Molag havia decidido se aposentar como a líder da tribo.

E sendo tão longe da caverna ela devia estar sozinha, mas após uma meia hora ali Zazzalil ouviu barulhos de algo se aproximando. Alguém de fora da tribo ela pensou, ou algum predador, Snarl só saia a noite mas havia outras coisas perigosas escondidas pela mata. Tomando muito cuidado para não fazer movimentos bruscos ela olhou com o canto de seu olho para a fonte do barulho.

"Droga Jemilla, você me assustou"

Uma parte dela quase quis que fosse alguém de fora da tribo ou um predador. Jemilla estava lhe irritando ultimamente, como a nova líder da tribo era o seu dever ficar de olho em todo mundo, mas Zazzalil sentia que ela ficava focando nela na maior parte do tempo. Esperando para ela dar uma mancada Zazzalil tinha certeza.

"Você me assustou também, eu fui ver como você estava se saindo nas suas tarefas do dia só pra ver que você não estava fazendo nada do que eu disse, e eu segui os seus rastros e você estava tão longe, eu estava achando que você estivesse planejando partir, eu passei os últimos minutos correndo tentando te alcançar só pra te encontrar em um lugar qualquer vadiando sentada no chão"

"Esse não é um lugar qualquer" Zazzalil disse indicando as pedras brancas que ela tinha colocado para marcar o lugar onde seu pai estava enterrado.

O embaraço e culpa na cara de Jemilla foram bem satisfatórios para ela.

"Eu sinto muito" Jemilla disse.

"Tudo bem"

"Mas sabe ficar aqui não vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor, talvez se ocupar faça com que você se sinta melhor"

"Você é inacreditável Jemilla, eu acho que você não está sendo uma babaca por um minuto e aí você tenta me manipular pra que eu volte a trabalhar provando coisas nojentas até anoitecer"

Jemilla respirou fundo.

"Isso não foi a minha intenção, eu realmente acho que seria bom pra você"

"Tanto faz"

"Mudando de assunto, eu tenho pensado que talvez seria bom você e Emberly trocarem de trabalhos, é o trabalho mais fácil coletar nozes e outras comidas com a Keery. Você gostaria disso ?"

"Bem coletar coisas parece igualmente chato mas passar o dia com Keery seria legal, ela é minha pessoa favorita na tribo"

"Eu sei que ela é" Jemilla disse e por um segundo Zazzalil poderia jurar que ela parecia um tanto triste "Bem eu acho que eu vou contar pra Amberly sobre as novas funções dela, eu suponho que você queira ficar aqui mais um tempo"

"Não, eu já passei tempo suficiente com meu pai hoje. Eu posso ir com você"

"Bom, então vamos"

"Então eu sei que você só decidiu me dar o trabalho com a Keery por causa de eficiência e tal mas obrigada eu acho que eu vou gostar"

"Sim, eficiência...mas de nada de qualquer maneira"


End file.
